Images
by Unravelling
Summary: Glimpse into the stories of their lives–their moments of suffering, of happiness–their friendships and their loves. Korroh. Assorted one-shot series. Part 3: 'Shades of Gold'. "Each and all are parts of a whole–shades of gold in the mural of his soul."
1. Friendship

First part to what will hopefully be many assorted pieces in a Korroh friendship/romance universe :)

This one's a friendship!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Friendship**

The strange boy in red, wrapped in stark intensity and rigid control, intrigues her as he walks across the white snows calling her name.

Tucked away in the shadows beneath the building, Korra snickers to herself as he begins his third circuit of the compound, face scrunched up in irritation. This time when he passes by, instead of holding her breath and squirming to make herself smaller, Korra lets out a shrill battle cry and surges forward, flinging a torrent of snow at him.

The boy yelps as he's buried in a soft white storm and Korra has never felt prouder, pumping tiny fists into the air as she dances around, laughing hysterically. She's still cheering herself on when a head finally surfaces, a mop of dishevelled raven hair framed around a furious glare as the boy slowly extricates himself from the pile.

"_What_ was that for?"

She only sticks her tongue out him, full of cheeky confidence.

"_Nothing_!"

For a moment, all is quiet as the words echo across the snow-swept courtyard to the widening of his amber eyes. Suddenly, he snaps around and storms off, barking angrily.

"Girls are _crazy, _I don't have time for this!"

Korra's inquisitive eyes catch the flicker of bright orange flame that licks the air beyond the boy's lips as he speaks and excitement bubbles up inside her, stretching a bright grin across her little face.

_Firebender_.

"Hey _wait_!" She's never met another firebender, never met someone who shares that _other_ heartbeat, pulsing with a different kind of life. The boy turns to her wearing the dismissive frown of the impatient.

"You're a firebender? From the Fire Country?"

One cultured eyebrow lifts as he regards her. Slowly he nods.

"Yes. And it's the Fire _Nation_, not 'Country'."

The affirmation sends her mind racing with possibilities and she's too eager to really hear anything else he says.

"Are you gonna be my new firebending teacher?"

"What? Firebending teach–wait..._you're_ the Avatar?"

"_Uh huh_, I'm Korra!"

The boy's whole body seems to slump forward–_like melting ice_–and he groans, slapping a gloved hand to his face. His words are muttered, sharp and quick with a hint of embarrassment.

"I'm an _idiot,_ of course you're the Avatar...how many _other_ five year-old water tribe girls would be here?"

Korra frowns, face squirming with childish indignation.

"Hey I'm not _five_, I'm six! You're not very tall, how old are _you_, huh?"

The boy recovers quickly at her jab, thrusting his chest out proudly.

"I am, in fact, the _average_ height for a thirteen year-old boy."

Korra is _not_ impressed.

"Whatever, _anyway_, are you here to teach me some cool firebending?"

When he meets her gaze again, the edges of his face have melted a little to reveal a sheepish grin as he nervously rubs at his neck.

"Uh, no, I'm just visiting with my family and Master Katara sent me to get you for lunch."

"_Lunch_? That's boring–you're _boring_, Fire Boy, I bet you _suck_ at firebending!"

The outburst takes him by surprise and he stumbles over his words, trying to counter.

"Wha–hey, how is that fair? That's not true, take that back!"

"Then _prove _it! Teach me some firebending tricks!"

Korra watches with barely restrained excitement as the boy deliberates on her ultimatum, grumbling under his breath all the while.

"...Fine," she lets out a loud whoop, bouncing in place. "–but only a few, deal?"

"Deal!"

They shake on it, red and blue clasped in promise.

Over the course of the next thirty minutes, Korra tries to learn a myriad of complex firebending forms while the boy stands to the side, giving increasingly frustrated instructions.

_No, the _other_ hand._

_I'll show _you_ my_ _other hand!_

She hits the ground for the fiftieth time, knees scraped and voice wavering as her eyes begin to water.

"I can't do _any_ of these stupid tricks!"

Her tone reminds him of her fragile age, softens his frustrations enough for him to sit down carefully beside her, lifting one warm hand to gently pat the top of her head.

"Hey now, don't be so hard on yourself, you're doing better than most beginners and these moves took me _months_ to learn properly. Maybe you should focus on your waterbending for now, Little Avatar, you'll learn to bend fire, when the time is right."

Korra clenches her small fists, squeezes her eyes shut to stem the tide–_because she never cries!_–but still the sniffles come, whimpering and soft.

"B–but I _really_ wanna learn firebending..."

The boy tugs on her arm as he stands, smiling down softly as he straightens her ruffled parka.

"Hey, don't cry...how about I show you a _really_ cool trick, hm? Will that make you feel better?"

Her blue eyes are still wet when she looks up at him but her inquisitive nature has sparked to life and her words are clear, if a little shaky, when she asks.

"W–what kind of trick?"

A smirk plays at the edge of his lips.

"My _best_ one."

Tears all but dried in the wake of her curiosity, Korra lets the boy pull her to the side, telling her to watch closely as he steps back into the courtyard.

"But stay back, 'cause it's pretty dangerous." A wordless nod.

Korra watches, not breathing, as the boy stands rigid, hands folded together, and takes a deep breath.

Suddenly, he _moves._

She's never seen anything like this before–_all whirling arms and pointed fingers_–but when the first sparks of blue flicker in the air, trailing behind his hands, Korra is struck by a powerful sense of familiarity. Something deep within her spirit–_beyond her mind or body_–whispers to her and then, she just _knows._

_Lightning._

Awestruck wonder surges through the girl, spurring her heart into a frantic drum-beat that sets alight her blood. Hairs raise across her body and the air _burns_ as that energy begins to coalesce, to gain substance and strength as it fills the air surrounding the boy. His form stops for an instant, light gathered at the tips of his fingers, before lunging forward.

The bolt rips free with a thunderous roar, a radiant arrow that pierces the sky.

In an aftermath that smells uniquely of burning ozone, Korra can only stare at the boy in amazement when he turns to her, satisfied smirk in place.

"_Woah..._that was _awesome_!"

"They call it the 'cold fire'. Lightning. Firebenders can create it whe–"

A sudden shriek of outrage from the main building cuts him off, followed by an angry scream that reverberates through the chill air.

"_PRINCE IROH! What have I told you about lightning!_"

_Prince?_

But there's no time for Korra to think because the shift between cool confidence and outright panic in the boy's eyes is swift enough to be comical, if not for the fear that seems to seize him completely.

"Oh _ashes_! It's my _mum_, we need to hide, _now_."

Korra doesn't hesitate to yank him away by the hand as they make a wild dash from the voice.

It isn't until they sit, panting heavily in her polar-bear dog's pen, that she turns the full-force of her six year-old stare onto the boy beside her. Stunned disbelief rings in her voice.

"_Prince?_"

Fire Boy, while gasping for breath, manages a sharp bow and a dancing grin, still giddy from their escape.

"Fire Prince Iroh, the Second, at your service, _milady_."

Korra just punches him in the arm, _hard_, and contents herself with the yelp of pain he lets out.

In retaliation, Iroh pokes her in the forehead, smirking as she tumbles back over Naga into the pale snow with a cry of surprise.

* * *

Hours later, Katara finds them both tucked into an enclave along the wall, latched together and snoring softly. She chuckles warmly at the sight of the girl's tiny fingers buried in the fur of his parka, of the matching smiles spread across their young faces.

It is the beginning of something _beautiful_.

* * *

Hope I managed to imbue a realistic sense of character into both of them.

Their relationship (whether romantic or platonic) really works for me, so I wanted to delve into that ship a little more. Hopefully the next piece should have a _little _bit more heat to it :P, if you like the idea, please feel free to leave prompts/ideas/requests via pm.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Storybook Love

Here's another, following on from part one with first crushes!

* * *

**Storybook Love**

Sometime between her tenth and eleventh year, Korra falls in love with her best friend.

The realisation comes gradually in the months following his last departure, beginning when she catches herself being drawn to a section of the library that has never before held her interest.

_Romance._

Korra finds herself standing before the shelf, newfound curiosity warring against stubborn tomboyishness, peering at the countless books and scrolls. Only when her legs begin to cramp does she make her decision, grabbing one at random and tearing back to her room before anyone–_especially Master Katara_–can see her.

That night she loses herself in a world within the words that sings to her heart and when the morning comes, Korra drags herself to training, exhausted yet enthused. She excitedly takes another text after her evening meal, curling up for the night in the soft warmth of her bed to delve into yet another world.

With every night that passes and every tale explored, she builds the painting of her own idealistic sweetheart, piece by piece from the traits of countless make-believe heroes.

It isn't until she sees him again, feels the frantic pounding of her heart and the rushing blood in her veins–_the dancing visions in her mind_–that she realises how much common ground rests between her friend and her picture-perfect beloved.

This man who smiles warmly and drops to a knee, beckoning her over, is so _different_ and yet, at the same time undeniably _him_.

The molten amber eyes and the raven hair are almost the same but set into a face that has been cast in sudden new light. Where before there was only shapeless pale skin, she now notices the subtle ridges of his cheekbones, the angular sharpness of his jaw and the way he has become more _man_ than _boy_.

Korra hurls herself at him, arms latching to his chest as they tumble back amidst cheerful mirth. She masks the fluttering of her heart–_the pounding of her blood_–behind a silly grin.

"Hey, Fire Boy!"

Iroh beams at her, golden eyes filled with an affectionate warmth that sends sparks racing beneath her skin.

"Hey, Korra."

* * *

When the hero of a story leaves behind his beloved to face danger for the greater good, Korra is filled with a frantic thrill and excitement, the wonderment that accompanies the questions–_Will he return? Will he succeed?_

When she finds herself in the shoes of those countless girls–_princesses and peasants, young and old_–only a sickening fear, a terrible dread, comes to her. The realization hits her when she wakes up early one morning to find Iroh, shirtless, in the midst of a complex firebending kata. At first, Korra is just transfixed by the way his form glistens in the morning sun, face flushing as he moves, flowing from stance to stance with the tightly reined intensity of a master. But then something captures her gaze, a large patch of discolouration set against the pale skin of his back, and terror tears the warmth from her.

A _scar_.

Korra is young–_not yet eleven_–but not stupid. She knows that he is a soldier. She knows that he has been in the fighting. And now she knows that he has been hurt out there, badly.

Her heart lodges in her throat as untold visions of her worst nightmares flash through her mind. She chokes on the fear and bolts away as the tears gather, the thought of losing_ him_ too painful to even contemplate.

When Iroh finds her curled in her room, crying hysterically, she can only latch onto him as he folds her into his embrace, murmuring gentle nothings into her hair. Safe in the warm cradle of his arms, Korra feels her heart settling, her mind calming, and slowly lets the exhaustion of her fright claim her.

Hours later, she wakes to the sound of his soft snores, groggily looking up and blinking for a moment before jolting in surprise. Master Katara smiles down at their entangled forms and Korra blushes furiously, a million inadequate excuses on the tip of her tongue when Iroh shifts suddenly and she falls off the bed with a shriek.

Soon the room is filled with happy laughter–_hers, brightly effervescent...his, deep and rumbling_–banishing the fears that darkened her thoughts.

* * *

Eighteen year-old Iroh is no stranger to the attentions of the fairer sex, showered with meaningless affections in his youth as the noble families sought the favour of the throne.

It didn't take him long to recognize Korra's newfound attraction–_to see the glint of shy longing in those eyes_–and it didn't take much longer to discover the reason for her distress.

His finds his thoughts drifting to another girl–_with golden eyes and raven hair_–forced to choose between a life with him, haunted by the constant fear of his death in a battle halfway around the world or one without him at all. He thinks of the heated rages, the slow shattering of their love and resolves to save at least one person from that fate.

He won't let Korra give her fragile heart to him, only for it to be torn apart in his absence.

Standing there at the gate, they make their goodbyes. Tears well in her eyes as she furiously hugs his waist, speaking the words she _should_ rather than the words she _wants_.

"You'll write to me, won't you?"

_I love you._

She won't speak her feelings here–_now_–and he won't nurture them–_not like this_–for Korra is young–_inexperienced in the frailty of the heart and the cruelty of the world_–and this is just puppy love. A storybook tale of innocent, perfect adoration that cannot survive the harshness of reality. He wants to shield her from that pain for as long as he can.

"Of course."

_I'm sorry._

He hesitates on the tradition but forgoes caution, bending down as he always does before he leaves to press a soft, chaste kiss to her forehead. Deep red flushes across her tanned cheeks as she looks back up at him. He hardens his heart, sends her a smirk and turns away.

"Till next time."

_Maybe one day._

When the gates close, Korra scrambles atop the ice wall, heart churning with too many feelings, watching as her best friend–_her first love_–drifts further and further away. Just before he passes beyond her sight, the figure turns and waves furiously. Across the barren snows of the tundra, she hears the faint echoes of a shout.

_Farewell._

Then Iroh is gone, and a piece of her heart goes with him.

* * *

This turned out a little differently than I expected, even a bit angsty, but I felt it was a pretty important point in their relationship, so there it is! Basically, there are three points in time here, the first spans from the period before Iroh's last visit to the moment of his arrival, the second portrays a moment during that visit when Korra is confronted by the reality of loving a man who's job takes him to death's door on a regular basis and the third is their farewell. Iroh believes that Korra is simply nursing her first crush on the only boy she's really ever known and refuses to let it progress only for her to get hurt by his absence. In my headcanon I can imagine an escalation in conflicts as tensions between benders and non-benders in Republic City grow, so Iroh ships out and spends the next few years rotating in and out of active conflict.

Hopefully, you still enjoyed it and thank you to everyone for the kind reviews!

To the 'Guest' that asked me about characterization: For me personally, there is no science behind it, just trying to put myself into their shoes (their contexts, backstories, styles etc. which may involve research/watching episodes again). I drew from Toph's character in creating the more boisterous 6 year-old Korra while 13 year-old Iroh came from what we see of Zuko's attitude during his own youth (plus the conceivable effects that growing up in Zuko's family). Reading parts and phrases out loud also helps me visualise/audio..lise? the writing, to see if I can imagine those characters saying those lines. Other than that...practice practice practice right? The more you do it the more familiar/comfortable you become with it :)

P.S. hope that actually helped in some way otherwise I suck at giving advice xD thanks again for reading!


	3. Shades of Gold

Many, many apologies for the wait, real life kinda grabbed me by throat and threw me around for a bit. I forced myself to get this piece done and posted, however slowly (and with the VERY MUCH appreciated help of Ivy Zero who worked through some issues with me) so here is the next piece!

* * *

**Shades of Gold**

The morning wind easily pierces the thin fabric of her sleepwear, sinking pinprick daggers of cold into her weary flesh as she steps from the shadows of the temple. Her gaze sweeps out across that tranquil expanse of white stone, sleep-dazed mind still trying to comprehend why her feet have carried her here; when the kneeling figure catches her eye and something snags in her throat as vague dreams of red and gold sharpen to a bladed, pinpoint focus.

Korra sees once more the bright, glimmering laughter in the open gaze of a golden-eyed boy as they trade teasing barbs, a juvenile battle of words and harmless foolery that freed them both–_however momentarily_–from those burdens inherited.

* * *

_She leaps from the shadows with a fierce cry, all tense shoulders and fisted hands but the beaming grin and the twinkling eyes set into her face strip away any and all intimidation._

_"I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"_

_One cultured, raven eyebrow slowly hitches up as he stares at her for a long moment. _

_"You still aren't much of a firebender..."_

_In a flash, her face scrunches up in an annoyingly cute pout and angry blue eyes glare at him until guilt manages to slide it's sneaky fingers beneath his skin. He leans forward and sets a hand on her shoulder._

_"Sorry...you kno_–_"_

_The tiny hand thrust, palm up, into his face cuts him off and when she speaks, her words ring clear of any shaking hurt, any trembling anger._

_"You wanna bet?"_

_For one fateful instant he can only stare, sunburst eyes lit with bewilderment. _

_"Huh?"_

_Korra draws a deep breath and all of Iroh's misgivings surge to the forefront of his thoughts just as the flame bursts from her palm._

_For a time, the compound echoes with the outraged yells of a boy wearing singed eyebrows and the hysterical cackling of an unrepentant girl-child. Neither look, but both know that a smile dances on the other's lips_–_his faint and wry, hers laughingly brilliant._

_For a moment in their long, long lives, he is not a prince of fire and she is not a guardian of the world._

_They are simply two children, smiling in the sunsets of their childhood._

* * *

A sound yanks her from those memories of long ago days, a low voice–_achingly familiar and at the same time, not_–that drifts through the chill of the rising dawn, solemn and grave.

"Children of the world, of earth and fire, air and water..."

She is closer now, close enough to see the mottled scars stretched across pale skin, bared to the wind and the sun–_to the world, to her_. Her heart clenches painfully with his words, with the visions of torn ships and shattered bodies drawn beneath churning waves.

"I lay you to rest."

As he draws another deep breath, she searches for the reassuring warmth of a boy on the edge of adulthood and finds only the trembling tensions of a man in the breaking.

Staring down at the coiled shivering that has taken hold of his flesh–_his soul_–Korra can't help but think back to a time when he was ardent and inexorable, a constant well of comfort and strength.

* * *

_Korra sits in a shadowed alcove with hot tears in her eyes and bitter doubts in her gut, a burning mixture that churns against the walls of her body_–_her mind._

_She is in the second year of her earthbending training and her master has proclaimed her one of the best pupils he has _ever _taught_. _But her efforts to connect and commune with the spirits of past avatars_–_of past lives_–_have met only with failure after empty failure. _

_Korra has always excelled in anything she puts her mind to and so with every fruitless attempt to bridge that spiritual gap, her creeping insecurities only grow_–and fester–_until finally, they reach a tipping point._

_"Korra?"_

_That voice_–_deeper than she remembers yet filled with a rasping warmth that is oh-so-familiar_–_drags her from her slumped dejection._

_Iroh carefully sets himself down beside her, slowly wrapping one arm around her small shoulders to gently pull her against his side_. _She doesn't fight the motion, instead leaning into his warmth in a rare display of submission as the tears keep falling. A worried frown glances it's way across his features, scrunching up his brows as he speaks._

_"What's wrong?"_

_She only curls deeper into the worn fur of his jacket at the question, voice muffled by emotion and fabric alike._

_"I_–_I don't wanna tell _you_..."_

_Iroh's frown deepens but he schools it away, choosing instead to prod this newest issue out of the girl._

_"Did Master Gensu yell at you again?"_

_At _that_, her pride rears it's stubborn head and she scowls at him through glistening blue eyes. Her indignant yell almost banishes the subtle waver from her voice._

_"As if that old gramps could _ever_ make _me _cry!"_

_The laughter slips past his lips and Korra spares a glance at him, feels the beginnings of a smile tug at her face when she spies the glittering mirth in his gaze. All too quickly, though, her thoughts turn back to the issue at hand and like a fire being snuffed, she falls again into the shadow of her fears. At the lowering of her gaze, the tightening of her grasp, Iroh's brows knit in consternation and he leans down._

_"Hey...will you tell me what's going on?"_

_She only shakes her head, a sharp, rebuffing gesture, wishing that he'd go away_–_that he'd never seen this moment of weakness_–_but at the same time, unable to tear herself away from the security of his embrace._

_"You know, if you don't tell me, I'll just have to start guessing."_

_Korra wonders whether he'll leave if she just stays silent?_

_"Did you get hurt?"_

_She says nothing._

_"Did Master Katara find your secret books?"_

_Warmth flushes across her face and she jerks away to send a furious_–_mortified_–_glare his way. For a moment she can only stare in abstract shock_–_horror_–_barely registering his words, but then reality snaps back in and she blurts the first thing that comes to mind._

_"W_-_what secret books!"_

_Iroh only smirks, smug and knowing. _

_Wordlessly, she pulls her arm back_–_revels in the way his eyes begin to widen_–_and drives a fist into his gut with all the strength she can muster. He chokes on his laughter, struggling to clear his throat as she sits there, her features alternating between a severe glare and an embarrassed pout. When he finally settles, Iroh smiles down at her, massaging his stomach as he opens his mouth to speak. She beats him to it, voice once more a bare, despondent whisper._

_"It's this whole spirit thing."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm the Avatar, the bridge between spirits and humans! But I can't even connect with my own past lives..."_

_She lets the sentence hang, feels that heavy burden begin to settle around her shoulders again._

_"You'll do it."_

_She almost misses his words, imbued as they are with an absolute sort of confidence. Her gaze snaps to his._

_"What?"_

_His eyes are filled with steady faith as he looks at_–through–_her._

_"You'll do it."_

_"But_–"

_A firm hand clasps her shoulders, gives her the faintest squeeze and through that unyielding, amber gaze, his confidence_ _flows to her._

_"_Korra_...when the time is right, you'll figure it out."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_Iroh grins at her, ruffles her hair as he stands._

_"Because you're the Avatar...and the world just has to deal with it, right?"_

_He leaves her staring after him, her own self-confidence bolstered by his unwavering faith. _

_The rapid drumbeat of her heart_–_the warmth spreading beneath her skin_–_is a sensation she's unfamiliar with._

_By the time Korra realises her own feelings, months later, Iroh is gone_–_to battle, to war._

* * *

She finds herself kneeling across from him, separated only by inches of space and yet, further away than ever before.

She can see the dark shadows of sleeplessness that paint the skin around his eyes, the flicker of his clenching jaw and the whitening of his knuckles as shaking fingers press into the flesh of his legs. Tears trail down his quivering cheeks as his voice rumbles over the words of his sombre farewell.

"Brothers and sisters...I give you back to the setting sun and the waning moon, the ephemeral wind and the eternal earth."

Reality bleeds into memory and another voice echoes in her mind, shot through with the frigid composure of the youngest general in military history.

* * *

_Iroh stares out towards the sinking wrecks of his fleet, to the men and women succumbed to fire and water. For an instant she sees something dark writhe in the fiery gold of his eyes but then it's gone, hidden away beneath a layer of chilled detachment. He turns away._

_"There's no time to waste, Avatar Korra."_

_She flinches at the distant tone, staring after him with disbelief bright in her eyes._

_"What about your men, _General_?__!"_

_The man before her_–so different from the boy she remembers–_doesn't even slow, steadily walking away._

_"There's nothing I can do for them now, except make all this count for _something_."_

_Disgust and anger roil in her gut. The years have changed him, stolen from him_–from her–_the boy he once was_–the boy she once loved. _She wants to yell at him, scream until this distant, unfamiliar man is gone and _her_ Iroh is back but when she speaks, her voice comes only as a broken whisper and Iroh freezes._

_"What happened to you...?"_

_For an eternity, silence hangs between them, lingering and heavy. His voice remains steady_–cold–_but his hands clench into tight fists as he speaks._

_"Everything..."_

_He turns and the eyes that meet her gaze are a brittle, crackling gold, filled with turmoil and pain. _

_And she is stepping after him, hand reaching out_–heart aching with desperate hope–_for the boy beneath the ice because she has seen his facade of strength for what it is_–a shield–

_But he turns away again, heart locked once more behind frigid walls._

_"And nothing."_

_The words to call him back dance across her tongue but she forces them away, pushes through the empty ache of his dismissal and the pain of this unfamiliar distance to focus on the matter at hand. After all, Iroh is right._

_The revolution threatens the stability of the entire world's balance. There is no time to waste with trivial personal problems._

_Still, Korra's thoughts linger on him_–the man on the surface as much as what lays beneath_. _

_She wonders why she still cares_–still hopes–_so much after all this time._

* * *

Korra understands now.

Iroh has always _given_, as a prince, a general and even a _friend_, but beneath all those layers, he is only human–_prone to the same fallings as everyone else._

It is silent when she reaches over, grasps his cold, trembling hands and whispers–_soft as the breeze_–to those who sacrificed everything for him–_for her_.

"May the spirits watch over you all."

Ever so slowly, the shaking tension seems to bleed from him and he folds calloused fingers around hers.

"Korra..."

He meets her gaze and in those shifting pools of gold, she sees everything.

She realises that underneath the hardened skin, he is still the boy who made lightning to dry her tears, still the teenager who rescued her from the smothering shroud of her own doubts, just as much as he is the cold-hearted general who fought at her side to bring back a city on the edge of revolution or the world-weary man before her, grieving for lost brothers and sisters in the breaking dawn.

Each and all are parts of a whole–_shades of gold in the mural of his soul_.

Her heart skips a beat as his fingers tighten around her own, as he leans further into this pseudo-embrace to gently rest his forehead against hers.

Korra looks into eyes of flowing gold, sees her own blue gaze reflected in brilliant amber and realises that beneath all the years, the battle scars and bravado, she is still a girl in love with her best friend.

"It's been a while, Iroh."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it and once more, sorry for long wait.

Feedback would be really appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
